


Yours

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Cupcakes and all you know, Eliott too but we´ve been knew, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Lucas is in Love, M/M, They don´t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: Lucas stares. He should stop. But Eliott is so damn beautiful like this, in all black despite the fact it´s hot July day, black pants rolled up his ankles, black loose buttoned shirt with big grey and white flowers, hair like the sun itself in all directions around his head looking incredibly soft and fluffy, like they´d be asking Lucas to touch..."Make a wish," says Eliott now, smiling so cute, honestly, the cutest, as he brings the cupcake closer to Lucas´ face.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I had this story in my head and I really really wanted to write a SHORT one-shot elu fic and here we go again.  
> I just can´t shut the fuck up.
> 
> Enjoy. 💕
> 
> (Hope it´s not too messy) (aka I KNOW it IS)

...

  
On the Lucas' bedside table stands this frame with old photo. There is his mom on hospital bed, watching lovingly two-days-old sleepy baby Lucas in her arms and there's other woman, standing by the bed, with one-year-old boy on her hands. That boy with mouth wide open is reaching his hand with small fingers to touch baby Lucas' head. That photo was taken with the boy's hand few inches from Lucas' fluffy baby hair.

On the desk in Lucas' room is another frame with photo of the same two boys. This now-two-years-old boy with light-brown messy hair, sitting on the couch with wide toothy grin on his face, eyes as two sparkly half-moons, holding almost-one-year-old Lucas in front of him on his lap. His small hands hold Lucas tightly around his middle, Lucas' hands gripping that boy's forearm as he´s eating that boy's hand.

Yeah, it´s true.

Toddlers are known for putting everything to their mouths, that's the fact. Little Lucas with two tiny bottom teeth was trying to eat his friend's hand, that's another fact.

In that picture is also this big cake with two lighted candles and colorfully written birthday boy's name, placed on the table in front of the boys. 

...

Lucas walks through the streets of Paris, two days before his eighteenth birthday, and has a little inner dilemma. He thinks about moments, when he was anyhow _brave_ in the past.

Sure, he was. He was brave enough for his best friend, when he needed him in hard times, he was brave enough for his mom, when she needed him in her life struggles. He was brave in school, he had to. He had too because he was shorter than most of his classmates back then (some things didn´t change so much). He was always trying to be brave for others. For his friend in elementary school - little girl, who actually was badass enough to not needed any protection, but Lucas liked to think so. Lucas liked to think that he was her knight.

It was years later when he realized that he actually wants his own knight.

He was brave back then, too. Little less than he could be, but still.

Lucas never thought about himself that he´d be brave person. But as he´s walking through the streets now, thinking about all of this from his past, he might have a little bit of bravery hidden, somewhere deep inside of him.  
He´s wondering, if he´ll manage to be brave _today_.

Today, when he decided to do _that_.

Today, when he really needs it.

...

"Hi!" strong arms wrap around Lucas shoulders, bringing him closer to steady chest, "Lucas," sweet voice sounds muffled by his shirt, "What took you so long? I was afraid you won´t come at all."

But Lucas can´t tell him, can he? He can´t tell him he´s late because he had a little inner crisis for the past hour or so. A little crisis about telling or not telling his childhood bestie he´s in love with him.

"Sorry," he says eventually and wraps his own arms around Eliott´s torso. "I took a walk instead of a bus and I got lost in thoughts, I guess," he explains softly to Eliott´s collarbone.

Eliott pulls away, hands on Lucas´ shoulders, concern written in his beautiful _beautiful_ eyes as he´s searching in Lucas´ face.

"Is everything okay?" he asks and Lucas really wants to reach out and caress the wrinkled skin between his eyebrows with his fingers.

So he clenches his fists to restrain himself of it.

"Yeah," he says instead and smiles, "yes, of course, all good."

"Okay," Eliott says after a while and smiles, too, "come in, I have something for you," he tugs Lucas inside by his hand and closes the door behind them.

"What?" Lucas asks, confused. "Why?" But Eliott only grins.

"I´ll be back in a minute," he says then and winks at him.

Lucas throws himself on the couch and sighs, covers his face with his palms for a moment. When he looks up, he sees the frame with same photo like he has on his bedside table. Two-days-old Lucas in his mom´s arms and one-year-old Eliott reaching a hand to him.

And he knows Eliott has the other one too. On the wall in his bedroom. Eliott makes fun of him all the time. It usually goes like this:  
Lucas: _I´m so hungry._  
Eliott: _Oh? Here, eat my hand._

And when Lucas rolls his eyes, Eliott laughs like a fool. Every damn time.  
And Lucas might look like he´s annoyed by that but he secretely likes it. He likes Eliott´s laugh so he really doesn´t care about stupid jokes about him, as long as it makes Eliott laugh. 

As long as he can see that smile, he´s good.

"Lucas," Eliott says and interrupts Lucas from his thoughts. Lucas looks at him and Eliott stands there with cupcake on his open palm, one thin blue lighted candle stuck in the yellow cream on top of it, illuminates Eliott´s face with its warm light, giving his eyes this special sparkle and Lucas is in lost of words. "Happy birthday, Luc!" Eliott says enthusiastically, flame on the candle shakes a little with his breath.

"B-but I... Eliott," Lucas´ mind goes blank. _Fuck. He's so-_ "My birthday is on saturday, Eliott," he says quietly, eyes wide and full of emotions he´s trying so hard to hide.

"I know, but I wanted to be the first, and also," he shrugs and comes to sit next to Lucas on the couch, "I couldn´t wait."

Lucas stares. He should stop. But Eliott is so damn beautiful like this, in all black despite the fact it´s hot July day, black pants rolled up his ankles, black loose buttoned shirt with big grey and white flowers, hair like the sun itself in all directions around his head looking incredibly soft and fluffy, like they´d be asking Lucas to _touch_...

"Make a wish," says Eliott now, smiling so cute, honestly, the cutest, as he brings the cupcake closer to Lucas´ face.

Lucas doesn´t look at that. He´s looking at Eliott. At his eyes, at his laugh lines above his eyes and around the corners of his lips. Eliott has this wide toothy grin on his face now ( _can you love someone´s teeth or is that too wierd?_ Lucas thinks, but really, Eliott´s teeth are so so... _lovable_ ) and he looks so much like the little Eliott on his second birthday picture that it takes Lucas´ breath away.

"Lucas, make a wish, the candle won´t last forever, you know," Eliott laughs a little and Lucas

just

physically can´t hold it inside anymore.

"I love you," he breathes out and the flame is gone with his breath, only smoke flies up from the rest of the blue candle. Eliott stares at Lucas, not moving or speaking and Lucas can´t stop himself. "I love you, Eliott, I love you, I love you," he repeats like a madman but he _can´t stop_ and this is exactly the reason (okay maybe one of many reasons) why he didn´t want to say anything, ever. 

Because he was afraid he won´t be able to stop, once he´ll let it out, once he´ll start with that.

And he was right.

"I love you, Eliott, okay? Really. I love you, like, _everything_ about you. I love your smile and I love your laugh and I love your kindness and your honesty and your good heart, Eliott, you have such a good heart, you know that?" Lucas says it like a question but he doesn´t wait for an answer from Eliott as all those words keep coming and slipping out of his mouth. "I love the way you walk and speak and I love your hugs and I... I can´t even explain how I love your eyes, you´re just so, so beautiful, Eliott, you´re so beautiful, seriously. But still, I think that I had a crush on your brilliant mind since forever and your look is just a bonus. I love you, Eliott, I love how we just get each other. How we understand each other, always. I get so happy when your name pops up on my phone. I love how you have always this smile for me and how you call me when something ran through your mind or how you are always here for me, honestly, all these little things you do mean the world to me," Lucas stops and breathes in deeply. He didn´t even realize that he didn´t breathing properly while he was spilling out his heart to Eliott. "I love you, I love you so fucking much, I love you, fuck."

Lucas´ breathing heavily like he just ran a fucking marathon. He never stops looking away from Eliott´s face, his eyes, and now, when he has nothing more to say, he realizes that Eliott is just sitting there, staring at Lucas with those heavenly beautiful eyes which are looking bigger than ever before. Lips parted but not a single sound coming out from them.

"I-," Lucas´ heart apparantely ran a marathon too because _what the fuck_ , Lucas hears its loud beating in his ears, it feels like he hears only that and nothing else, he doesn´t know what to say, what to say now, fuck, he fucked up. _He fucked up_. What he can say now to fix it?

Nothing.

It can´t be fixed.

He snaps his head to the side back to the picture of the two of them as a little boys, two carefree babies, besties from the beginning. Then he looks back to Eliott who's shaking his head. He´s looking at Lucas and shaking his head, starts slowly, then faster and faster and now it´s rappid shaking and Lucas

Lucas gets it. As usually, he undertands. Just like he said.

"Fuck," Lucas whispers. "Fuck, Eliott-"

_What._

What he can say now? He ruined their friendship.

He stands up, ignores that annoying spinning of his head as he stands up too fast, and walks out of the door in rush. He runs the stairs down and walks out of the building and then he´s on the street and sun is too hot and too bright and Lucas feels sick because he just ruined the only happines in his life, the most valuable thing in his life, the most important thing for him - friendship with Eliott.

He runs and runs and ignores all those staring people, those looks they're giving him. He doesn´t realize that tears are streaming down his cheeks until he slows down and takes a shaky breath.

"What the fuck did I do...," he says, horrified. "What the fuck I did just now?!" he screams and instinctively punches his fist to the nearest subject.  
Which is some brick wall.  
And again. And again, because he´s full of anger at himself.

"Holy fucking shi-," Lucas clenches his jaw over the pain in his hand as he holds it close to his chest. When he looks up, he catches few pairs of eyes on him. "What the hell are you staring at, huh?" he snaps at the people and they´re leaving with nothing more then offended looks over their shoulders.

Lucas goes to the park.

There is his secret place - this bench with the best view on the lake. It's not completely secret, not completely _his_ , because it's in a public place - park available to public - and people are walking there every day, but he likes it here. He´s sitting here when he wants to be alone, when he wants to think, when he wants a moment of peace and silence.

Almost noone is in the park today. Lucas sees few people in the distance, sitting on the benches under the trees, hiding in the cold shadows. It's too hot today, everyone is by the pool or left for vacation. It's July, after all. Summer holidays.

Lucas sits here now, on the bench.  
But it doesn't bring him any quiet nor peaceful moment. It brings him only thoughts of Eliott's beautiful face, of the silent rejection, of their friendship what he just destroyed like it would mean nothing, when, in fact, it means everything to him.

He stands up, walks to the lake and stands on one big piece of rock there, watching the sunshine playing with the water, sunbeams dancing on the calm surface.  
Sunshine.  
_Eliott_.

"Why am I like this?" he asks angrily, looking at the water. "Why am I the biggest idiot in the world, fuck!" he looks at his bloody knuckles and he wants to laugh just because he doesn't want to cry, not anymore. Nobody cares about what Lucas wants, apparantely, because tears fill his eyes again. The injured hand really hurts.  
He tries to move with his fingers to find out if it's broken, but it hurts so badly, that it makes him hiss in pain, so he stops trying before he can make it even worse.

"Yeah, what can be fucking worse than this? How can it be worse than it already is?" he says aloud. _I´m going crazy_ , Lucas thinks. He's crazy, talking to himself, alone in the park.

Lucas sits down on the rock, brings his knees to his chest and embraces them with his arms. Hurt hand hovering above his one knee.

He sits there like this for a moment, watching the sparkly water, ignoring the pain in his hand just because the pain in his heart is worse.

He lost Eliott.

He lost his biggest treasure.

Lucas stands up and brushes new tears from his cheeks.

"Why I said that?" he asks the water, then he looks up to the sky. "Why the fuck I said any of it? Now I lost him. I lost him!"

"You didn't," says the voice behind him.

Lucas turns around just to see Eliott standing there, slightly sweaty forehead, panting. Two buttons of his flower shirt undone, showing a little more of the smooth skin on Eliott´s chest to the world and Lucas´ breath catches in his throat with that sight of him, of this gorgeous creature sent on Earth from heaven.

Oh yeah, right. He forgot that Eliott _knows_. He forgot that Eliott knows about this place, because he knows everything about Lucas. Now, with Lucas' confession, truly _everything_.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"You didn't. You didn't lose me," Eliott says.

Lucas can't let that come to his mind. That... that _hope_. His heart won't handle any more pain.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asks quietly, looking down.

"Lucas," Eliott says and takes few steps closer. Lucas can't look him in the eyes. "Do you know how fucking far is this place from my flat?" Eliott asks.

"What?" Lucas questions again, confused, still not brave enough to meet his eyes. He can't. _He can't_. He's afraid what he could find there.

"And how fast you can run, seriously, what the fuck? You're like the Flash, I swear to god," Eliott continues, takes another step closer.

Lucas watches Eliott´s shoes, high black martens. Seriously, he even loves Eliott's crazy style. He loves that Eliott wears this black pants and black flower shirt and martens outside to the temperature what feels like fourty degrees celsius. He loves that Eliott is so _himself_ , all the time.

Lucas stands there on that stupid rock in his white t-shirt, dark-blue shorts and white nikes with red nike sign and he feels like an idiot.

"Lucas, look at me," says Eliott, but Lucas doesn't. Look at him, that is. "Please, Lucas," says Eliott again and now he stands right in front of him. Lucas is inch higher now, as he's standing on that stone. It's such a wierd feeling.

Eliott reaches his hand slowly, and gently lifts Lucas' chin up. Lucas has to look at him now, so he does, and he really thinks he will see there pity and disgust, but he´s so so damn wrong.

What he sees in Eliott's eyes is something totally different. First of all, Eliott's eyes are shining like never before. Second of all-

"Do you remember my fifteenth birthday, Lucas?" Eliott asks out of nowhere and interrupts Lucas' thoughts with that, once again. Lucas stares at him for a minute and then he nods.  
Of course he remembers.

Eliott's classmates took Eliott to some party - his first party ever, actually - and Eliott got drunk. Really drunk. He was sick and he was crying to Lucas' ear as he called him at two in the night and pleaded him to come and pick him up.  
Lucas was so scared back then, he was scared about Eliott like never. He came (he was running all the way there), found him locked in the bathroom. On the floor. In his own vomit. Shaking.

"You came for me in the middle of the night just because I called you, took me home, took care of me, everything. Lucas," says Eliott softly and his thumbs stroke the half dry strands of tears on Lucas' cheek. "I remember. I remember everything. I remember how you changed my dirty clothes to clean ones, how you made me drink water and swallow the painkillers even when I was protesting a lot and fighting with you like a piece of shit and I remember how you wrapped me in warm blankets and..."   
Lucas remembers too, he kissed Eliott on his forehead that night because he thought Eliott won´t remember any of that once he´ll wake up.

"Then I realized...," Eliott doesn't finish before something else comes to his mind. "Oh yeah, and then _yours_ fifteenth birthday, remember?" Eliott smiles, sweet and cute and Lucas recalls memories about his own fifteenth birthday.   
His friends tried to drag him to one house-party, too, and Lucas let them go inside first and when they were all in, surrounded by the crowd of people, he turned and literally ran to Eliott's. Yes, he ran, he was scared they could catch him and bring him back.

"You appeared at my door, hair all mess, breathless and sweaty and you just shutted the door and locked them like some monster would be following you," Eliott laughs, Lucas takes a deep breath. "And then we were watching a movie and you fell asleep with your head on my lap," Eliott continues softly, both his hands on Lucas' face now, one of them still stroking his cheek, the other brushes his hair away from his eyes and forehead. "And when we woke up, I had strong ass headache and you took care of me. Again. On your birthday."

Lucas looks down and shakes his head but Eliott's hands cup his face and stop the movement.

"What I want to say is-," Eliott takes a deep breath. "-I love you too, Lucas. I love you."

And seriously. This feeling in Lucas' chest is something different.

"Lucas, oh god, Lucas, I love you. I love you so much, I love how you´re taking care of me all the damn time even when you're younger and smaller than me," Eliott smiles with fondness in his eyes. "I love you for that you're always here for me. You're always here. I love that you always pick up your phone, whenever I call you, you always pick it up. And you´re listening to me. You´re actually really listening whatever bullshit comes to my mind," Lucas wants to protest but Eliott continues. "Lucas, please, forgive me," he says now without a hint of smile, his eyes sincere.

Lucas doesn't get it. "You didn't do anything," he says, quietly.

"I didn't. Exactly. I didn't stop you, I didn't say a word," Eliott shakes his head, looking dissapointed. "You were sitting there right in front of me, all adorable and fucking gorgeous, telling me all those incredible things and I-I was...I-," Eliott sighs, his shoulders drop. "I was shocked - honestly, I still am - because I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I was going to tell you, that I love you," says Eliott and Lucas might never get used to it because his heart makes backflips in his chest. "And you just... said that first."

Lucas stares.

He's not sure if he get it all right, because it can't be true, _it can't be true._

"You forgot something," says Eliott with a little smile. "You forgot your gift."

"My gift?"

"Yes. Your birthday gift, from me," Eliott pulls out this little box from his pants pocket, handing it to Lucas. "Happy birthday," Eliott says and slowly leans closer and kisses Lucas' cheek. Lucas shivers.

He let that box on Eliott's palm, using his left hand - because he's ashamed to show Eliott his broken knuckles - to caress it with one finger, firstly. He looks at Eliott who's eyes staring at him with the most beautiful glint. Lucas opens the box slowly and there's old-looking golden key with ornamental handle. Pretty. Looking magical, like from some fairytale. Almost as big as Lucas' palm.

He's looking at it for long moment, then his eyes snap to Eliott's.

"What's that?" he asks.

"The key," Eliott says.

"Oh, wow, thank you so much, I didn't realize what I'm looking at. The key, really!" Lucas says sarcastically and Eliott laughs, wraps one of his arms around Lucas' waist like it's something they do all the damn time, standing in the park like this.

Like boyfriends.

Lucas can´t breathe.

"It's the key to my heart," says Eliott, grinning. And seriously, it's so stupid and cheesy and so so so beautiful. And Lucas' eyes start tearing up again because _why the fuck not_ and he holds the key tightly in his palm as he wraps his arms around Eliott's shoulders, locks them around his neck and kisses him.

Eliott drops that box, Lucas hears it fall and then he feels both Eliott's arms around his middle, bringing him closer until Lucas is pressed to his body.

Lucas, still standing on that rock, kissing Eliott, still can't fucking believe that this is happening, that Eliott is kissing him back. Can't believe he's allowed to do that, now. He feels the softness and warmth of Eliott's lips, he feels his smooth tongue on his own lips and then he feels Eliott's (perfect) teeth biting his bottom lip and he's in heaven.

Lucas sighs and Eliott presses his lips firmly on his and kissing him like his life would depend on it. Lucas let his body take control over that, but he forgot about his injury and when his right hand grips Eliott's hair on the back of his neck, Lucas hisses with pain and jerks back from Eliott.

"W-what..?" Eliott looks dazed, cheeks pink and lips red. Unreal. "What happened?"

Lucas takes his hands off of Eliott's shoulders and picks up the injured one for them both to see. Dried blood on the back of his hand, on his knuckles and all over it, it´s looking pretty bad.

"What the fuck?" Eliott takes that hand carefully to his own. "What did you do? I mean... when?" Eliott is gently turning his whole hand, watching the swollen bloody knuckles, frowning with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," says Lucas, coughs and tries to pull his hand back but Eliott doesn't let him. "It's okay, I promise," says Lucas, finally meet Eliott's eyes full of concern.

"Fuck it's my fault, right?" says Eliott guiltily. "If I just said something right there, back in my flat, then you wouldn't run and-"

"Eliott, me being an idiot is not your fucking fault," says Lucas and wraps his arms again around Eliott's shoulders again, burries his face into Eliott's neck. Then sighs with relief when he feels Eliott's arms around him again, his face in the crook of his own neck. His hot breath there.

This, Lucas standing on that thing which makes him taller, it feels so good. So so good. For Lucas, because he feels like he can really protect Eliott like that, wrap him in his arms and hide him there.  
For Eliott, because he feels like in some kind of romantic movie and he loves it. (But secretely Eliott loves the fact that Lucas is smaller than him. He loves him, adorable little boy.)

"Lucas?" Eliott whispers.

"Mhm."

"Did you know that my favourite place is inside your hug?" he says softly and Lucas smiles, his arms tighten around Eliott. "I mean it. I could live inside your arms."

"That's not much space for a giant like you, is it?" Lucas jokes and Eliott huffs a laugh before he kisses Lucas' shoulder.

"It's enough for me."

...

Later, when they come back to Eliott's flat, they´re eating cupcakes on the couch, Eliott cleaned Lucas' hand before and now he holds it, gently, with a bag of ice on it, Lucas asks:

"How long you were planning that gift? When did you think about it?"

"What? The key?" Eliott raises an eyebrow and Lucas nods, brushes the cream from Eliott's upper lip with his thumb, then brings it to his own lips and licks it off.

Eliott swallows as he watches it.

"When?" Lucas asks again and Eliott shakes his head.

"Uh... I was planning that since the first time I saw you," says Eliott casually.

Lucas stares at him. "Eliott," he says slowly. "The first time you saw me you were one year old baby," he points at that photo and Eliott looks at it.

"Yes?" he raises his eyebrows. "When I laid my eyes on you, it was love at the first sight."

"Eliott, you were one!" Lucas says again. "You were a little baby when you laid your pretty eyes on me for the first time."

"Lucas, stop it. Look at that photo," Eliott says and points at himself as a baby. "Look. See? I'm literally reaching for you. You can tell what you want now, but I knew there. I already knew."

Lucas shakes his head, smile starts creeping its way onto his lips.

God, he loves this boy so much.

"I only saw you," says Eliott and leans closer to kiss him.

...

"What was your birthday wish?" asks Eliott as he lays on his side in his bed, facing Lucas who mirrors his position, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, both of them half asleep.

"You," says Lucas, reaches out to hold Eliott's hand, fingers interwine, between their bodies. "I only wanted you, always," Lucas kisses the back of Eliott's hand. "It´s always been you."

Eliott's heart is singing in his chest when he hears it. He holds Lucas' hand gently, brings it to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

Then he whispers to it "I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: briallenko
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
